Against All Odds
by FoolishRat
Summary: Betty Cooper, the perfect girl next door, and her loner, weirdo, boyfriend from the wrong side of the tracks find themselves in a difficult situation when Betty gets pregnant. What will they do as teen parents?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, I was bored today and had this idea in the back of my head so I decided to try and write it. Enjoy I guess :)

* * *

Well shit. What am I supposed to do? How could I have been this stupid and careless. Here I am, in high school and pregnant. Just like my sister. I sit on the bathroom floor crying my eyes out with the pregnancy test still in hand. What would Jughead think? After all it is his child. I decide to get up and take a walk. Clear my mind. It always helps me think.

My head is thinking a million thoughts at once and I find myself not paying attention to where I'm going. I find myself at Fp and Jughead's trailer. This is the last place I want to be right now. What was I doing here? I want to turn around and go back home but I just go up to the door of the trailer. I just want to talk to him. I don't know If I can tell him about the baby but I just want him to comfort me.

By the time I get enough courage to knock, I have tears streaming down from my eyes. My hand gently knocks on the door. I hear movement coming from inside and I begin to panic. Was I making the right decision? Well it's too late to back out now. The door swings open and reveals Jughead standing in the opening. He smiles when he sees me but that smile is soon replaced with a frown.

"Why are you crying?" He worries. Something about his soft, innocent tone makes me more upset and I feel the tears building up. I can't hold them back any longer and I let out a huge sob. Jughead hugs me and takes me inside. His touch makes me feel safe. He tries to calm me down but I continue crying uncontrollably.

Jughead and I are now sitting at the small table in the kitchen of the trailer. I'm starting to calm down but I know the second that I stop crying Jughead is going to want an explanation and I'm dreading telling him about my situation. He's staring at me waiting for me to stabilize myself. I can tell he's starting to lose patience so I pull myself together.

"I'm sorry." I say after taking a deep breath.

"You don't have to be sorry just tell me what's going on. Please." Jughead takes my fragile hand into his.

"I can't. I want to Jug, I really do but I just can't." I cried. Jughead stares at me intently.

" Why not? You can't just come to my home and start crying and not tell me what's going on. Do you not trust me or something?" Jughead declares annoyed.

"No, no, nevermind I never should have came in the first place. It was a stupid decision." I start walking towards the door when Jughead grabs my arm.

"Betty just tell me what is going on!" Jughead is starting to get angry. I yank my arm from his grasp and open the door.

"Where the hell are you going?" Jughead chases after me.

"Just leave me alone Jughead!" I shout back at him. I walk back to my house as fast as I can. I don't look back.

By the time I get back to my house I realize that my mother will probably be home. I'm disgusted by the thought of her. She has always been tiresome but ever since her divorce from my father she has been more evil than ever. She hates Jughead and I know she loves me but sometimes it doesn't feel like she does. I enter the house and I smell something coming from the kitchen. Suddenly a wave of sickness falls over me.

I try to be discreet but my mother hears me retching in the bathroom and rushes to my aid.

"Oh Elizabeth what's going on?" I hear her from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine mom just not feeling very well." I say, standing up and opening the door.

"Alright…" My mother replies.

"I'm not very hungry tonight so I think I'm just going to go upstairs and go to bed" I state. She nods her head and I go past her and up the stairs.

I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't keep this a secret forever people are going to start figuring it out once I start showing. I have to tell Jughead, he deserves to know. I feel horrible for lying to him but I couldn't tell him. Not tonight. I will tell him tomorrow. I don't have a choice

* * *

A/N: CRINGE! AHHH! Sorry for putting you through that but you're the one who read it so... Let me know if you enjoyed this story and tell me if I should continue!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'M BACK PEEPS! IT'S BEEN LIKE A DAY AND A HALF BUT I'M BACK! DID YOU MISS ME? ...DIDN'T THINK SO. SHOULD I TURN OFF CAPS? YEAH MAYBE. OR I COULD JUST CONTINUE TO SHOUT AT YOU! HAHAHAHA EAR RAPE. God I'm stupid.

* * *

I woke up in the morning and for a sweet moment I forgot about the events of the previous night. But then it all came rushing back to me. I just want all of this to be over. I make my way downstairs and find my mother at the table. I want to turn back but it's too late now.

"Oh good you're up. I wanted to see how you were feeling." My mother gestures for me to come over to her.

"I'm fine." I say, dragging my feet over to the table.

"Alright well I'm off to work then. Have a good day at school". My mother walks out the door. _School?_ I completely forgot! I quickly run upstairs to get dressed and run out the door.

* * *

I arrive directly on time and head to the blue and gold office. I am about to open the door when I remember that Jughead will be in that room. He's going to want to talk about last night. I should've just stayed home today.

I walk into the room and see Jughead sitting at the table, and typing on his computer. He looks up from his screen and meets my eyes.

"Didn't think you were gonna show." Jughead snarls and continues typing. I close the door and pull up a chair to the table Jughead sits at. I begin my work and try to concentrate but I can't help but notice that Jughead is watching me.

"Are you just going to not talk to me?" Jughead interrogates.

"That was the plan." I retort.

"Look I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have gotten angry." Jughead states. I nod my head.

"Now that I apologized can you _please_ tell me why you were so upset?" Jughead pleads. I sigh. I can't tell him now. I feel the tears coming back.

"No Jug. I can't tell you. Not yet." I say.

"Seriously. This again? You've got to be kidding me." Jughead leans back in his chair. I begin feeling dizzy.

"Please Jug just-" I begin but Jughead cuts me off.

"No! I'm done with all the secrecy!" Jughead shouts. I start getting nauseous. I need to get out of this room. _Now._

I stand up and burst out of the room and run down the empty hallway.

"Betty what the hell are you doing?!" I hear Jughead behind me. I storm into the bathroom and start throwing up. I hear footsteps running in behind me.

"Jesus Betty!" Jughead rushes to my side. He puts his hand on my back. I feel tears running down my cheeks.

"Jughead you can't be in here." I say as the nausea starts to fade away.

"I don't care," He says, wiping away my tears, " C'mon let's get you off the floor." We stand up and walk out of the small stall, and go back to the blue and gold office. I sit back down where I was before, in front of my computer, and Jughead leans on the table next to me.

"Hey Betts.." Jughead says softly. His tone is gentle and no longer angry.

"Hmm?" I try to act casual despite the fact that I'm about to start crying my eyes out.

"Did any of that have to do with what you couldn't tell me?" His voice is so quiet. Almost a whisper. Tears are spilling from my eyes. I nod my head yes. Jughead kneels down so he is just a little bit lower than I am.

"Betty be honest please… Are you...You know…?" He asks. He has puppy dog eyes. God I wish this wasn't happening. I slowly nod my head yes. Jughead looks down at the ground before standing up. I see a single tear fall from his face. He takes his beanie off of his head and runs his hands through his hair.

" I-I-I'm so sor-ry Jug." I try to say but the sobs interrupt me. Jughead just stands there with his arms crossed, deep in thought. Every once and a while I see tears in his eyes but he fights them off. The room is silent until the next bell rings. I grab my stuff and Jughead doesn't move. I decide to leave him be and go on with my day

* * *

For the rest of the day I try to avoid as many people as I can. That includes Archie and Veronica. I hated lying to them so whenever they approached me I just ran off. They could definitely tell that something was going on. It's only a matter of time before I have to tell them too. I hadn't seen Jughead all day. I went back to the blue and gold to find him but he was gone. He probably just went home to process everything. I tried calling him but of course there was no answer.

That evening I walked home by myself. I entered the front door of my house thinking that it would be just another normal evening, but unfortunately it would be one of the worst my life. I find my mother sitting on the couch crying with her head in her hands. She turns her head when she hears me close the door. She looks furious.

"Elizabeth Cooper, what is this I found in your room?" She cries as she holds up my positive pregnancy test. Shit. How could I have been so stupid to keep it! Why didn't I throw it out! There's no use in lying, I have to tell her the truth.

"It's mine mom." I say cowardly as I am afraid of the consequences. My mother turns around and cries some more as I stand there awkwardly.

"Please go to your room I have to find out how I'm going to handle this." My mother says in a angry tone. I want to fight with her. Tell her about how it's not her decision to make. But I keep my mouth shut and do as she tells me. If I fight back the consequences could be worse.

When I get to my room I attempt to call Jughead again. No answer. Now that my mother knows, she might tell Fp. Which wouldn't be the worse thing in the world but the less people that know the better. My mother has always hated both Jughead and Fp. She hates all serpents even the good ones like Jughead and Fp.

After several hours of waiting for my mother and calling Jughead just to get his voicemail, my mother walks into the room. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying I assume.

"I talked with your father, who is extremely angry, and he says he wants you to get rid of the baby." She says.

"What? No I can't do that. Not to me or the baby. He's not going to try the same stuff he tried with Polly." I declare.

"Well then your only other option is going to the sisters." My mother threatens. The sisters, or sisters of quiet mercy, was basically a asylum. It's where they sent Polly when she got pregnant, and it's where cheryl was sent for a conversion. There was no way in hell I was going there.

"No. No way. It's not your decision!" I shout.

"That's where you're wrong Betty, you're not 18 so you are still under my care." She says matter of factly.

"That doesn't mean you can control me!" I can feel myself getting angrier.

"It means whatever I say it means. I'm your mother. And I say that you are going to the sisters first thing in the morning." My mother turns and walks out of my room. No matter what I cannot go to the sisters. I have to find a way to keep my baby safe whatever the cost.

* * *

A/N: ... I tried okay I tried. Before I end this I wanted to tell you guys about my update schedule, So my schedule is there is none. HAHAHA GOT YOU SUCKERS. YOU THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO HAVE A NEAT ORGANIZED SCHEDULE BUT THE UPDATES WILL BE RANDOM AND HAVE CRINGEY CONTENT JUST LIKE MY LIFE HAHAHA. Remember to review this and tell me how much you hated or loved it, suggestions are welcome and appreciated. (P.s The story is gonna start getting real cringey so you might want to run away and never look back) (P.P.S.S Did you cry during this chapter? I didn't but I felt real sad and listened to the only exeption by paramore for like an hour :(. HAHAHAHhelpmeHAHAHA.)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sup ma dudes! Soooooo after lots of suspense in the last chapter the new one is finally here! YASSSS! Now please read away, and when your done you'll join me in the cringe club :)

* * *

I needed to get out. No matter what. There was no way I was going to the sisters. I start packing my things. Grabbing as little as possible. The only person I trust and know will understand is Jughead. But, he's not answering his phone. I don't blame him, he just learned about something that will alter his life forever. I can't go anywhere else so if he's not going to answer I guess it will have to be a surprise visit.

After I grab everything I need, I open my window and climb down the ladder that was placed there by Jughead so he could sneak in easily. I start walking down the road. I walking as fast as I can, trying not to be seen. Suddenly I hear someone calling my name.

"Betty! Hey Betty wait up!" I realize this voice the second I hear it. Archie Andrews. My neighbor and one of my best friends. I can't exactly stop because I'm still close to my house so there's a chance my mother could see me. Instead I slow down slightly to hear what the redhead has to say.

"Where are you going with all that?" He says gesturing to my bag of belongings.

" It's none of your concern Archie." I say as politely as possible but still try to be a little standoffish.

"C'mon Betty we used to tell each other everything, just tell me what's up." He says blocking my path, making me stop.

"Archie I don't have time for this please move." I try to move past him.

"Fine you don't have to tell me but at least let me give you a ride to wherever you're going. It's getting late and you shouldn't be walking alone." He pleads. He's not wrong. It is getting late and going by car would be a lot faster than walking to the southside.

"Fine. But no more questions" I roll my eyes and follow Archie to his house. We get into his dad's truck and my eyes are fixed on my houses front door. Any moment my mother could realize I'm gone and come walking out to look for me.

Archie starts the truck.

"Where to?" Archie asks. Do I want to tell him that I'm going to Jughead's? What if he tells my mother? I don't really have a choice. I have to tell him because if I tell him anywhere else it would be too far to walk back to the trailer. I guess I just have to trust him with this one.

"Jughead's trailer.." I say quietly.

"Wh-." Archie starts but I cut him off.

"No questions! Remember?" I shout. Archie nods his head. I know that I am acting strange but I don't care. I only care about getting away from my mother.

After a bit of driving, we finally arrive at sunnyside trailer park. I grab my stuff and get out of the car as fast as I can.

"Thank you for the ride Arch, I'm sorry I can't tell you about anything but It's kind of a private matter." I say.

"No problem. Please just be safe." Archie worries.

"I will be." I say as I walk toward the trailer door. I watch Archie get into his truck and drive away before knocking. After I knock I hear rustling coming from inside. The door swings open to reveal Jughead's father Fp.

He takes one look at me and sighs.

"Boy you got company." Fp shouts toward the other room and gestures for me to come inside. I step in and see Jughead walking in from the bedroom. His hair is messy and out of its beanie. He is wearing the one of his 's' t-shirts and jeans. Same clothes as he wore at school. His eyes look red, most likely from crying as well as mine and my mothers. He looks at me and I see more tears well up in his eyes.

"Betty do we have to do this now?" He says. His voice is shakey. He sounds like he has just given up.

"No it's not that.." I say as I glance over at Fp who is awkwardly standing in the room.

"Jug can we talk...Privately?" I ask gently.

"Yeah… Yeah I guess." He leads me over to his bedroom so we can talk.

"Betty if this is about earlier, I need more time." Jughead speaks.

"No Jug it's-... Well I mean I guess it kind of is but I didn't have any other option! Please just hear me out." I beg. Jughead rubs his eyes before speaking.

"Okay. Fine what's going on." I can tell he is irritated by the sound of his voice. He crosses his arms and leans on the side of the bed. Pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment before looking back up at me.

"When I got home my mother had found the pregnancy test I took. She was upset and I had to tell her the truth about everything," Jughead's eyes widen, "And she said she was going to send me to the sisters. Just like Polly." I start sobbing.

"I just had to get out of there Jug I had to!" Tears are spilling out of my eyes and I continue to choke on my sobs. Jughead stands up and pulls me into a big hug that I didn't know I needed till now.

"It's okay Betts I understand. I'm just glad you got out of there. You can stay here for as long as you need to." He assures me.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Of course. Anything for you." He says and kisses me on the top of my head. I smile. Maybe this was a miracle in disguise.

That night, we told Fp that I needed to stay at the trailer for a while till things calmed down at the Cooper household. He understood and didn't ask any questions. Of course we didn't tell him about the pregnancy. I'm sure we will have to tell him eventually or he will find out. But right now I just want to live in the moment. Jughead and I needed to talk about a few more things but we decided to wait till morning for that. For now I just wanted to sleep wrapped in his warm and safe embrace.

* * *

A/N: Aww wasn't that a fluffy happy little ending?! WELL NOT FOR LONG CHILDREN HAHAHAHAHA. Much more to come in the next chapter and trust me you will be shooketh. Sorry it took me a bit to upload but like I said I'm the most disorganized person on the planet so there is no schedule. AAHHH SEASON THREE COMES OUT IN LESS THAN A WEEK AND TWENTY ONE PILOTS NEW TRENCH ALBUM COMES OUT TOMORROW AHHHH. We are blessed my children.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys, I'm sick today which sucks for me but is awesome for you because you get a new chapter! I'm already working on the next one too. I told you guys last time that this chapter would make you shooketh and don't worry you will be tehehehehehehehe. :)

* * *

I wake up still in Jughead's arms. I feel a wave of nausea come over me. I break out of his hold and rush to the bathroom in a hurry. I try to be quiet since I don't want to wake him up but it's kinda hard to focus on volume as you're puking your guts out. When I'm finished I wash my hands and head to the kitchen for a glass of water. As I'm filling up the water glass I hear movement from the bedroom. Jughead comes walking out and into the kitchen with me.

"Hey." He says. His voice is groggy and he blinks rapidly, adjusting to the light.

"Hey." I respond. I give him a half smile.

"Sorry if I woke you. I was trying not to." I say politely. I sit down at the small table in the corner of the small room. Jughead pours a bowl of cereal.

"Do you want any?" He asks.

"Sure." I'm not hungry but I'm guessing I should eat considering whatever food was in my stomach was now gone. Jughead hands me a bowl and makes one for himself. He then sits down at the table with me.

We sit in silence until I decide to break it.

"So… Do we still have to talk today?" I ask. Jughead looks up at me and swallows his food before speaking.

"Well I don't think we really have a choice now do we? I mean we have to talk eventually." He says chucking slightly. I give a gentle, small smile.

"Yeah…. I guess you're right." I say.

"What are we going to do Jug?" I ask desperately.

"I mean it's your decision. If we were to look at our options, they're pretty limited." Jughead states.

" I can't get rid of it Jug. I just can't. Knowing that our child is out there somewhere, stuck in the system or something would break my heart. And yes maybe it would end up in a good home but I can't risk that." I say. Great. I've been up for less than an hour and I'm already crying.

"I know Betts. And I can't ask you to either. But that only leaves us with 2 options." Jughead says.

"I'm not doing an abortion Jug I can't and I won't." I state clearly.

"Okay, okay. I could never make you do that either. To be honest I don't want you to but Betty now we only have one option: To keep it." He declares. I have to think for a moment. Raising a child would mean giving up the rest of my life. Was I ready for that? Was I ready to ask Jughead if he was willing to give up his? Before I can make my decision, my phone rings.

I go back to the bedroom to grab it. My mother is calling. Without a single thought I dismiss the call. Shit. I have24 missed calls. All from my mother. She knows I'm gone. I head back out to the kitchen with my phone in my hand.

"Who was it?" Jughead questions.

"My mom. I have 24 missed calls Jug! She knows I'm gone and she's going to start looking for me!" I start to panic.

"Okay, okay calm down. We need to come up with a plan." He begins. Suddenly someone knocks on the door. No, knock would be an understatement. It was more like a pounding. Jughead and I both jump and exchange looks.

Jughead walks toward the door. He opens it slowly but whoever was on the other side of that door pushed past Jughead as he protested. My mother. I stand in the kitchen. I don't know what to do. There's nothing I can do. I can't run. I just have to except my fate.

"Elizabeth Cooper, you are coming with me." My mother says in a stern tone.

"You can't just take her away Alice, she's her own person!" Jughead shouts.

"It's okay Jug." I walk over to him. He has tears in his eyes. I kiss him on the cheek, then walk out the door. My mother follows me but makes sure to give a disproving, and angry look to Jughead before we leave.

Jughead just stands in the middle of the kitchen with his heart shattered into a million pieces.

My mother and I have a silent car ride. Once we get to the sisters she pulls me out of the car aggressively. But she soon stops when she realizes that I am not resisting. I am going willingly.

When we get to the sisters my mother fills out paperwork. Loads of it. How is this place even still running? I mean isn't everything that happens in this place completely illegal? My thoughts are interrupted by one of the sisters.

"Elizabeth Cooper?" She says in a sweet voice which doesn't fool me. I know in less than an hour she'll be torturing me. I stand up and follow her to a empty room at the end of the hall. It's more like a cell but whatever.

"We'll be with you shortly. In the meantime put these on." The woman hands me the classic outfit that every inmate here at the sisters has to wear. A blue dress with a red sweater over the top. I sigh and put it on. It's itchy and very uncomfortable. It's also a little tight around my stomach. I smile slightly. At least I'm not completely alone in here.

After a while, I hear a quiet gentle knock on my door. Before I can ask who it is or what they want, a the sister who walked me in here reveals herself with a group of other sisters. I notice one of them has a tray. I can't tell what is in it. They whisper amongst each other for a moment and then the sister who walked me in took an object off of the tray. I can see what it is clearly now. A shot. She comes close to me as she is about to inject me but I lean back.

"What is that?" I ask nervously.

"Oh it's just something to calm you down. It will help the baby!" She smiles. Her voice is chipper and happy. It's almost soothing. She injects me and it kicks in very fast. I feel my eyelids becoming heavier and heavier. I hear the sisters whisper together. I try to figure out what it is they're saying but it's distorted. Then suddenly, everything fades away into darkness.

* * *

GASP! DUN DUN DUN! Wasn't that juicy? Let me know if you liked it! Or if you didn't still let me know I like your feedback! In the next chapter I'm going to be doing it from Jughead's point of view. I will put another note because some people are like freakin goldfish and be like wtf be happening and we can't have that now can we! Bye bye now children I will be back soon ;)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Today is a bleh day.

* * *

I stand in the kitchen as the love of my life and my future child are ripped away from me. Why is she just leaving? How could she do this to herself? She wouldn't do something like this unless she had a plan. Or would she. Either way I need to get her out of there. I wipe the tears away from my eyes. I no longer feel sadness. Just anger. I get dressed, grabbing my beanie and serpent jacket. I go outside, hop on my motorcycle and head to the whyte wyrm.

I walk into the serpents den and see a room full of leather wearing misfits.

"Listen up! I'm gonna need your guys help for something." I shout which makes everyone's attention go to me.

"Well that depends what it is." Sweet Pea chuckles. A few others laugh with him but I remain serious. When they realize I mean business they fall silent.

"Our serpent queen Betty Cooper, has been taken from us. She's been locked up in the Sisters of Quiet Mercy." I explain.

"How'd she end up there? What'd she do?" Toni asks. I don't want to reveal that Betty is pregnant so I try to avoid giving it away.

"That's not important right now. Getting her out is. Cheryl and Toni, you two have to show us where the tunnel you escaped from is." I say. Cheryl and Toni both nod their heads. Cheryl just recently joined the serpents for Toni, her girlfriend. She fits in quite well here no matter how much I despise her.

" The rest of you I need for backup. Things could get ugly but we never attack first. If we can do this peacefully, we will but if not then you have my full permission to attack." I say.

Once all the serpents are aware of their tasks, we wait till nightfall to head to the sisters. Cheryl and Toni lead us to the tunnel.

"Alright we all know what we're supposed to do?" I ask. The serpent's nod their heads. We go through the tunnel hoping to find the innocent blond haired girl.

We rush through the halls, split up to find her faster. We looked through almost every room. We were about to give up when we saw one last room. I open it and find Betty asleep strapped to a bed. I quickly yet quietly unstrap her from the bed. She remains asleep so I carry her out. We ran through the halls trying to be discreet. We are about to turn down a hallway when an alarm begins to ring. We run as fast as we can and get out successfully.

I thank the serpents for their help and take Betty back to the trailer. But not for long. I take Betty, who is still asleep, inside and put her on the couch. I run to the bedroom and grab my clothes, phone, computer, and money I've saved over the years in case I ever needed to disappear. I grab Betty's bag and run outside to put everything in my dad's truck. I run back inside to leave my dad a note saying that Betty and I were safe and just needed to get away for awhile. I grab Betty and put her in the truck. She _still_ hasn't woken up. I'm beginning to worry about her but I need to get her out of here first.

I jump in the car and start driving. I don't know where I'm headed but I know we need to be anywhere but here.

* * *

A/N: Ughhhh sorry for the short filler chapter. I seriously have no inspiration. Next chapter you will find out all the answers to your questions. Also the next chapter will be from Betty's point of view.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for taking so long my children! I've been super busy lately but I finally found time to get the next chapter done! Kay so before we start, there is some really cringey fluffy content in this chapter (EEK) I'm not really sorry because this is what goes through my head all the time and If I have to suffer from my own cringey thoughts then so do you! hehhehehe.

* * *

I wake up from the vibrations of the vehicle I'm in. I'm so confused. Ugh and my head hurts. It takes me a moment to adjust but eventually I settle in with reality and take a look at my surroundings to find out where I am. I look to my left and see Jughead driving the truck that we are both in. He looks very concentrated and I don't want to disturb him. I sit up, which makes my head hurt even worse so I immediately put my fingers on my temple and rub it in a circular motion. Jughead looks over at me and notices that I'm up.

"Hey how ya feeling?" He asks.

"My head hurts but I'm okay. What happened?" I ask with no memory of the events that led me to now.

"Well after you left with your mother to go to the sisters, I gathered the serpents and we broke you out. I knew after that we wouldn't be able to hide for very long if we were still in Riverdale, so I packed up our stuff and just started driving." He explains with his eyes still on the road. He pause every once in a while to focus on driving.

"Do you remember what happened when your mother first brought you to the sisters? Did they do anything that could have harmed the baby?" He asks.

"I remember them giving me some sort of shot. I resisted at first but there wasn't much I could do. They said it wouldn't harm the baby but you know the sisters have been known to lie before. All it did was make me tired and I'm guessing that's why I was so tired. I'm not sure if they did anything to me before you got there when I was asleep." I start to worry about what they did to me.

"Okay, okay…We will find the closest hospital and make sure everything is alright. From there we will find out where we are going to go." He says. I nod my head in agreement.

* * *

After spending nearly 2 hours following road signs to find a hospital, we finally found one. When I step out of the truck I realize that I'm still in the outfit that the sisters gave me. I hope nobody here will recognize me. I'm sure my mother has already launched a full FBI investigation. I snap out of my thought process and walk with Jughead into the hospital.

When we get into the building, we are told to take a seat in the waiting area to fill out paperwork. As I'm doing the paperwork I find myself nervous to answer some of the questions. I don't want to say anything that will give away my identity but I guess I kind of have to.

After I finish the paperwork, we sit in the waiting area for a few minutes that seemed like forever. But soon we are led back to a basic hospital room. We sit for awhile before we are greeted by a doctor.

We explain our situation to the doctor trying to be as vague as possible. Basically telling him that I was pregnant and unknowingly took a weird drug. They took some of my blood and ran it to one of their test centers to find out what it was. After a while they come back with the results.

"Alright so basically, we found traces of a drug that just helps people sleep. No harm came to your child or to you," He says with a smile, "before you go we would like to get a quick look at the baby to make sure everything is running smoothly." I nod my head. He gestures for me to lye down on the hospital bed. I do as instructed. He lifts up my dress and puts the ultrasound handle thing on my stomach. I look over to Jughead who is now sitting in a chair near the edge of the hospital bed. He sees that I'm watching him and smiles at me, then looks back at the screen that will soon project our baby.

"Alright here is your baby." The doctor says, pointing to a small bean looking object. I start to tear up. Wow that's mine. That's a human life growing inside of me. That's incredible. I look over at Jughead who is in awe. He gently picks up my hand and kisses it, without taking his eyes off the screen.

* * *

When we finish up with the ultrasound, I immediately change out of the dress from the sisters into my normal clothes. When Jughead and I leave the hospital, we attempt to tackle our next task: getting a place to stay. We find a cheap motel near the area. Obviously this won't be long term but for now it was okay. Jughead brought our things into the motel while I rested on the couch, reading my book. When Jughead finishes, he sits down next to me and pulls out his computer to work on his book. I snuggle up against him and for one split second, everything is right in the world.

"This is nice." I say smiling up at him, looking away from my book.

"Yeah, I wish it was always like this." He smiles back at me. Then we both return to our previous actions of reading and writing. We stay like this for awhile. I start to feel myself drifting off to sleep. I am about to close my eyes but I get interrupted by the ringing of my phone. I sigh. I then sit up and grab my phone from where it sat on the coffee table. I look at the caller and see it says Veronica. I decide to answer it so she doesn't get suspicious.

"Hello?" I say. Jughead mouths 'who is it'. 'Veronica' I mouth back. He nods his head and continues typing.

"Betty! Where the hell are you? They announced at school that you and Jughead were missing and that if we knew anything we had to tell sheriff Keller. Archie told me about how you were acting weird and asked him to drop you off at Jughead's." She worries. I explain to Veronica that I'm pregnant and how I was at the sisters. I tell her basically everything. Definitely more than we told the doctors. Jughead doesn't interrupt my conversation. He just continues typing.

"Damn B! That's some crazy deep shit! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She asks.

"Well I found out kind of recently. This all happened _**really**_ fast." I explain.

"Okay I guess I forgive you. Is it alright if I tell Archie? He's been worried sick about both of you as well."

"Umm… Yeah I guess. Just please both of you don't say anything to anyone. Definitely not to my mom or the police." I reply.

"Of course! I would never tell a soul." Veronica promises.

"Thanks V. And after a while maybe we can find a way to visit each other. But for now we have to stay low." I explain.

"I totally understand." Veronica replies.

After a few minutes of talking, Veronica and I say our goodbyes. I return to my book and relax with Jughead on the couch for the rest of the night.

* * *

A/N: DID EVERYONE WATCH THE FIRST EPISODE OF SEASON THREE THE OTHER NIGHT?! AHH I WAS FREAKING SCREAMING! If you have not seen it, I suggest you do so right freakin now! You can download the cw app and watch for freeeeeeee! Until next time folks!

'


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Short chapter this time because I just uploaded the other day. This chapter is literally shit. For real. Lol I have no inspiration. I have an announcement to make regarding the future of this story but I'm going to put it at the bottom so you all have to read the chapter before knowing. SUSPENSE! (P.s. Don't cheat and skip down there now without reading the chapter because then I'll be ... like mad.)

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to the noise of rummaging in one of the other rooms. My heart skips a beat and I begin to panic but only for a short moment because then I look over my shoulder to see that Jughead was no longer in bed. So most likely it was him creating the noise. I get up just to make sure.

When I turn the corner I see Jughead putting some groceries away in the kitchen. He looks up when he hears my footsteps.

"Good morning. Did you sleep okay?" He asks with a wide grin on his face.

"Of course." I smile back, lovingly.

"So," I say as I pull out a chair from the kitchen table and turn it so I can face towards Jughead, "Remember how Veronica called last night?"

"Yes." He finishes putting away the last grocery and leans against the kitchen counter to face me.

"Well apparently, the school made an announcement that we were missing and if anyone knew about us then they should go to Sheriff Keller." I explain. Jughead scoughs.

"And I told Veronica and Archie about everything and they understand so that's 2 more people we can count on." I say. Jughead nods his head.

"We do have to start thinking long term though. What are we going to do once the baby gets here? We can't exactly raise it in a motel. And we need to think about getting jobs if we're going to have any money to survive." Jughead worries.

"Okay, okay well we definitely need money if we're ever going to get out of this dump so we should discuss that first." I say.

"Yeah I can start looking for something small just to get us by for now and we can start saving up. Eventually we will make enough to get out of here," He says, " And maybe while I'm doing that you can finish school online or something."

"Yeah that sounds good" I smile.

When Jughead and I are sitting on the couch searching for jobs, a question pops into my head that I can't help but smile at.

"Hey Jug, what're we going to name the baby?" I ask lovingly. Jughead puts his laptop down on the table and snuggles up close to me.

"Well, I don't know what did you have in mind?" He whispers in my ear.

"We could always keep the Jones tradition. Forsythe or Forsythia." I suggest.

"Oh god please no." He states firmly.

"Why not!" I ask.

" Betty I hate that name. I hate my parents for naming me that too. And I would kinda like our child to not hate us." He jokes. I laugh slightly.

"Alright so Forsythe is out of the picture…" I try to think of other names.

Jughead and I sit for hours debating on what our child's name should be. I always thought Jughead was very decisive but after tonight I realized that my boyfriend was secretly a whiny child when it came to this subject. I loved that he cared so much but it was making things way more complicated than they needed to be. But finally Jughead came up with the perfect names. We agreed not to tell until after the baby was born.

* * *

After a very short time of searching Jughead found a job writing for a local newspaper. We both agreed that I shouldn't work because of any toll it could take on the baby. Also people could recognize me from when I went missing. In the meantime I finished school online. My mother reached out to me several times. I didn't ever answer her calls at first but after a while I gave in. I never told her where I was and she never asked. Our relationship wasn't perfect but it was better than it used to be. Maybe one day she could visit. We told Fp after he started having questions. He visits us on the occasion too. Veronica and Archie visit us too on the weekends. As the months went by Jughead and I saved up enough for a small apartment. It was no Pembrooke but it was enough for the 2, soon to be 3, of us.

* * *

A/N: HAHA Y'all don't get to know the baby name just yet! Thought I would say it? WRONG HAHA. There was something I was going to say but I forgot. Shit what was it. Oh yeah, So I know the last little paragraph seemed like the end BUT IT IS NOT! I REPEAT THIS IS NOT THE END! I will be doing a time jump though. I am going to try to make Veronica, Archie, Alice, and Fp more involved in the story but remember this is a bughead story so it will not be all about them. I not sure if I am going to put Gladys, Jellybean, and Polly in the story yet because I'm an indecisive little bitch. And also I'm not sure if Polly deserves to be in the story since she's being a meanie. Let me know what you want to see in the time jump! And tell me who you want to be more involved in the story, it doesn't have to be any of the people I listed too it could be like Cheryl or Toni or Dilton etc...


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys, so basically this chapter is shit. Literal shit. :) (P.S. This is the first chapter after the time jump and it will explain how long the time jump was in the story.)

* * *

I hear a knock at the door. When I rise from the kitchen table I groan from the feeling of my sore body. It had been a couple months since I found out I was pregnant and ran away from Riverdale with Jughead. A lot has changed since then. We were no longer classified as missing to the public eye. We were doing well financially too, I mean we weren't rich or anything but we could take care of ourselves. The biggest change was still yet to come. Now I am about 8 months pregnant and the struggle is getting real.

Jughead has been very helpful throughout these last few months. Whether it was helping me around the house or working to get money to support our family.

I unlock and open the door to see a smiling Jughead Jones in the doorway.

"You know you have your own key and can let yourself in right?" I say, walking away from the door.

"Well yeah but I like it better when you're the first thing I see." He says, proud of himself for his sweet comment. I chuckle at how charming he is and sit down on the couch and turn on the tv. Jughead sits next to me and gently puts his hands on my enlarged stomach. Usually whenever Jughead gets home, this is what we do. Just sit and enjoy each others company.

"Veronica called today." I start.

"What'd she want?" Jughead questions.

"Well, she wants to throw us a baby shower." Jughead snorts with laughter. My face remains still. He looks over at me and stops laughing.

"Wait are you seriously considering this?" He asks surprised.

"Well I don't know it might be nice." I say.

"Okay if you really want one I guess we can." He gives in.

"Thank you Juggie." I kiss his cheek in excitement and go to tell Veronica the news.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Veronica and I planned and planned until finally the date had arrived. We didn't invite many people, just close family and a few friends. I was excited for the event but I was sure that there was going to be drama and that frightened me greatly. Jughead was negative ever since we started planning the party but I hoped that he wouldn't be that way for the actual day.

Veronica and Archie were the first to arrive and they helped set up as I greeted the guests. One by one they all came trickling in. I had no idea where Jughead was. I hadn't seen him since this morning but I'm sure he's around here somewhere. I decide to go look for him to ease my mind. After a while of searching I find him hanging out with some of the serpents, who I was not aware were here. He has a beer in his hand. I don't mind when he drinks but I was surprised. Jughead almost never drinks because he is afraid that it will make him like his father.

"Jughead." I say trying to get his attention. He turns around and looks at me. I gesture for him to come with me so we can talk privately, and he does so.

"What." He says in a frustrated tone.

"What is with you lately? You've haven't been involved with any of the baby shower planning, you invited the serpents behind my back, and now you're drinking!"

"Betty just leave me alone. I didn't want this baby shower in the first place." He snaps.

"You could at least show your face to some people other than just the serpents." I suggest.

"Just leave me be! Please!" He yells. Good thing we're alone. I realize I can't force him to do anything. I walk away and go back to entertaining the _**invited**_ guests.

When my mother arrives, everyone goes quiet. I'm surprised she showed.

"Mother."

"Elizabeth." A moment of awkward silence passes before Veronica interjects.

"We're so happy you could come!" Veronica directs her to a seat and talks with my mother to distract her from causing a scene. For a while, things were going good with my mother. It took a while to forgive her (I still haven't fully) but we were no longer at war with each other. But this was the first time I had seen her in person since she threw me in the looney bin.

The last person to arrive is Fp. When he comes in, my mother gives him some serious side eye but remains calm. I tell Fp where Jughead and the serpents were and he goes to socialize with them. I would lead him there but I was still furious at Jughead.

After we open gifts and everyone is about to leave, people start asking questions.

"Where's the fat skunk who impregnated you?" Cheryl asks.

"If you're talking about Jughead… He's around here somewhere." I say.

* * *

After the party, everyone leaves except Veronica and Archie, who are staying to clean up. My mother approaches me before she is about to leave.

"It was nice to see you again Elizabeth." She says, trying to remain civil.

"Same here mom." I say. I just want her to leave!

"Before I go I want to see Jughead and apologize for everything that happened all those months ago." She says.

"Oh you don't need to do that, he gets it." I don't want to go anywhere near Jughead right now.

"I insist." She says in a stern tone.

"Okay…" It was inevitable so I led her to where I last saw Jughead. I see him talking to one of the few serpents in the room.

"Jug. My mom wants to say goodbye." I say as calmly as possible.

"I don't want to talk to you. I don't wanna talk to anyone. I didn't even know that bitch was here." He says slurring his words. He's obviously drunk.

"Jughead you need to pull yourself together." I say. Fp makes his way over to us.

"I don't have to do anything. You don't control me!" He shouts.

"Alright Jug maybe we should take a quick walk." Fp says, and attempts to grab the drink that was in Jughead's hand but fails.

"Hey I'm tired of people telling me what to do!" Jughead says.

"Jughead you're drunk and you're embarrassing me." I say.

"Am not. Maybe you're drunk." He states. My mother come up to us.

"Jughead! There you are, I wanted to apologize for my actions." She says. Then Jughead opens his mouth. Shit.

"Apology not accepted! You put my fucking girlfriend in a insane asylum, square up bitch!" He says.

"Excuse me!?" My mother says, obviously offended.

"You heard me!" Jughead says, as Fp is dragging him out of the room. Thank god.

"Mom I am so sorry."

"No I don't want to hear it Elizabeth. You think that boy is fit to raise a child with you? I knew he was garbage from the beginning and I tried to warn you but you didn't listen. Now look at you." She leaves before I can say anything else. I don't know who I'm mad at the most.

I tell all the serpents to get out of my house, half of them are drunk as well. When that is taken care of, I get rid of Veronica and Archie. I appreciate their help but I just need to be alone right now. I sit down on the couch and for the first time today I feel relaxed. I don't want to talk to Jughead but I need to know he's safe. I pick up my phone and call Fp.

"Hello?" Fp answers.

"Hey it's me Betty. I was wondering where Jughead was."

"Yeah I was expecting your call. He's fine, I took him back to the trailer."

"Thank you I appreciate it a lot."

"No problem, he's asleep right now but I'll call when he wakes up."

"Don't bother, I'll pick him up tomorrow." I say coldly and hang up. I don't want to pick him up at all. To be honest I wish I could just leave him there and not ever speak to him again.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for making Jug so freakin horrible I was just bored and I was like 'hey maybe you should add on to your story and make Jughead a complete asshole, it could be fun.' So this was the first chapter after the time jump, sorry if it was a little rushed... In the next chapter stuff is going down.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: WASSUP PEEPS! Wow 2 long chapters in 2 days!? That's insane! The author of this story must either be super awesome or have no friends and way too much time on her hands...

* * *

"Hey Fp it's me Betty, I wanted to know if Jughead was up." I say into my phone as I got ready to drive over to the trailer to pick up Jughead. It was now morning and the events of last night were still clear to me and made me incredibly angry. I don't want to pick Jughead up but I know he would do the same for me.

"Uh yeah he's up. He's not happy about it but he's up." Fp responds.

"Okay, I'm on my way." I hang up the phone.

After a very long time of driving I finally find my way to the southside of Riverdale. I knock on the door of the trailer. Fp answers and doesn't say a word, he goes inside the trailer and says something that I can't quite make out. Soon after Jughead comes out the door and it takes all my willpower not to punch him. I don't say anything to him. I just get back into the car. Jughead follows me and gets into the car as well.

For the first few moments, the car ride is very silent. I wish it would've stayed that way.

"I'm really sorry Betty." Jughead says sincerely. I don't respond because I don't accept his apology. Jughead stares at me for a while waiting for my response. He soon picks up on my 'I don't want to talk' vibe, and looks away. For the rest of the car ride we sit in silence.

When we get home I go straight to the kitchen to grab something to eat. When I find some leftover cake from the party, I grab a slice and take it to the table to eat. Jughead grabs a glass of water and sits down at the table with me.

"Betty… Please just talk to me." He pleads.

"There's nothing to talk about." I say coldly.

"Betts I am so sorry…" Jughead says but I cut him off.

"You really want to do this? You want to talk about this right now?" I ask.

"Yes..I do" He says softly."

"Okay.. Let's talk Jughead. First of all.. What the actual fuck? I mean of all days you choose to do this at our baby shower!?" I shout.

"I know I know." Jughead says, clearly trying to get me to calm down. I don't calm down. If anything I'm angrier.

"No you don't know! You don't know how humiliated I was. You don't know how hard it was for me to try to defend you after you acted like that!" I say.

"I am so sorry Betty. It will never happen again, and I will call and apologise to your mom." He says.

"Damn right you will! In fact you're going to call everyone who was at that party and apologise for not being there." I say.

"Of course." Jughead nods in agreement.

"I am so sorry Betty." Jughead puts his hand on top of mine.

"Thank you. I'm still pissed but, you're forgiven." I smile slightly.

"Just promise me one thing Jug." I say.

"Anything." He says.

"Please don't ever…" Tears start building up in my eyes as I try to finish my sentence.

"Don't ever do anything like that when the baby comes." I pull myself together.

"Oh god Betty I would never. God I feel horrible for letting you see me like that but if our child ever saw me that way… I don't know if I could ever forgive myself." Tears fall down his face.

"So you promise?" I ask.

"Yes. I promise." He says.

That night Jughead and I were happy to be together. As we lay together in bed, I felt nothing but pure bliss. Nothing could ever ruin this perfect moment… Wrong. I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my stomach. It's not that bad so I don't say anything. It's probably just the baby kicking.

Over the next few hours I try to get some sleep but every once in a while, I feel those sharp pains. I place my hand on Jughead, who is asleep, and start to shake him.

"Jug. Jug wake up!" I say. He groans, but I proceed to shake him.

"What?" He asks.

"Jug I think I'm going into labor!" I say. Jugheads eyes go wide. He sits up.

"What?" He asks again.

"I'm going into labor!" I say again. When I finish my sentence another contraction hits. Their getting more and more painful. I groan in pain.

"Okay okay.. We got to get to a hospital." I can tell Jughead is freaking out but he is trying to play it cool. I don't know why he's freaked out, he's not the one who has to push a child out of them.

Jughead quickly grabs a bag that we've had packed for a while in case I went into labor. The bag contains clothes for us and the baby, and a few necessities. He then puts on some clothes and runs downstairs to start the car. A few moments later he returns to help me get into the car.

When we're heading to the hospital, the contractions grow more and more painful and get closer together. Between contractions I call Veronica.

"Betty? Is something wrong? Why are you calling so late?" She asks.

"Yeah kinda, I'm going into labor." I try to say as calmly as possible.

"OMG B! I'll be there as quick as I can! I'll call everyone too." She says. A while ago, Jughead and I talked to Veronica about being the godmother to our child. Of course she said yes. We also talked to her about what to do when I went into labor. All she had to do was call Fp, Alice, and Archie and tell them that I was going into labor.

"Thanks." I quickly hang up the phone and scream in pain from another contraction. Jughead is driving like a maniac and several people are honking but I try not to focus on that. I pretend I'm not there. I take a deep breath and try to calm down.

When we get to the hospital, Jughead tells them what is going on and I continue screaming. I know people are staring at me but I don't care. We get into a room and lots of nurses and doctors are rushing around me. I don't know what's going on and it's freaking me out.

"You're going to have to start pushing now ." A doctor says to me. Jughead is beside me and looks like he's about to faint. He takes my hand and smiles.

"We're gonna have a baby Betts." He says softly. I smile.

"Yeah, we are." I laugh.

"Alright here we go!" The doctor says.

"You did it Betts." Jughead's smile spreads widely across his face. I smile. I feel exhausted. I hear a faint sound of a baby crying in the back round. One of the nurses hand the tiny baby into my arms.

"Congratulations. It's a girl." The nurse says. I hold the baby and try to get it to calm down. She stops crying after a moment.

"Do you want to hold your daughter Jug?" I ask. Jughead nods and I hand the baby over to him gently. It's funny how I went from being the perfect girl next door with a crush on the star football player to having a child with the weirdo loner boy from the wrong side of the tracks. I wouldn't change a single thing.

* * *

A/N: YUS THE BABY IS HERE! AHHHH! Next chapter will be out in 3...2... ha bitch you thought. The next chapter will be out whenever I find time. I have a very busy schedule of eating poptarts and watching netflix instead of doing homework so don't rush me children...


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So much cringe I can't even write an authors note...

* * *

After I handed the baby to Jughead, I fell into a deep sleep. I wake up from someone shaking me awake. That someone is Jughead.

"Betts. Hey wake up." He says. I open my eyes.

"What? Is something wrong?" I sit up and see a nurse holding my crying child.

"They want to know if you wanna try to feed her." He says. I hold my arms out for the child and begin to feed her. She falls asleep almost immediately after.

"Also you have some visitors if you want to see them." The nurse says. I figure it's our family so I decide to let them in.

"You can let them in." I say to the nurse and she walks out of the room. Jughead sits in a chair next to the bed I lie in with our baby. He holds a small coffee in his hand and has bags under his eyes.

"Have you slept? You look exhausted." I ask.

"No, I wanted to make sure you and the baby were okay. I guess I just couldn't sleep after everything." He answers. Before He or I can say anything else, Veronica walks into the room with Fp and Archie behind her.

"Oh my god!" Veronica exclaims. I laugh at her excitement.

"You wanna hold your goddaughter?" I ask.

"It's a girl?! I knew it!" Veronica says as I pass the baby to her.

"Do we have a name yet?" Archie asks. Jughead and I exchange a look. He gestures for me to tell them.

"Yes we do.." I say.

"Spill girl! What do we call this angel?" Veronica says while handing the baby to Fp.

"Okay well, everyone meet... Juliet Jones." I announce.

"That's perfect B!" Veronica says.

"Hi there Juliet, you're going to make a great future leader for the serpents." Fp says to the small, fragile child.

"No she won't, no gangs or serpents we already decided that a long time ago." Jughead interjects.

"Hey Veronica." I say.

"What?" She asks.

"Where's my mom?" I ask.

"Um… Well I called her but she said she wasn't coming because of what happened at the baby shower…" Veronica answers. Everyone's attention shifts from the baby to me. Jughead looks at me with his eyes full of regret.

"Betty I-" He starts.

"No it's okay. I'm okay. It's her loss since she doesn't get to meet this bundle of joy." I smile to try to hide my sadness.

"You sure?" Jughead asks.

"Yeah I'm sure." There's a moment of awkward silence but then Juliet breaks it with her cries. Fp hands the baby back to me so I can feed it again.

"We'll give you guys a minute." Archie says and everyone heads out of the room. Jughead watches the door close behind them and then turns to me.

"Hey are you sure you're okay about your mom?" He asks.

"Yeah I mean of course it sucks. I kind of hate her but she's still my mom. But I'll be okay. I don't need her. I have you and Juliet now." I smile. Jughead nods his head and smiles back at me.

Over the next few days, we had to stay in the hospital to make sure everything was alright with me and Juliet. But soon they found that everything was okay and told us that we could go home.

The first few weeks with Juliet was the hardest. Jughead stayed home at first to help but soon he had to go back to work, leaving me alone with her. I had a little help from Archie and Veronica but for the majority of the time it was just me.

The more and more older that Juliet got, the easier it was to take care of her. When she started school I was able to get a job so we could have more money. I actually took Jugheads job for the paper so he could publish his book on the murder of Jason Blossom. It ended up being very successful and we could finally upgrade from our lousey apartment to a nice house.

Now I know it sounds like we got our perfect fairytale ending but some things still weren't perfect. After the baby shower my mother never talked to us again. I didn't care so much but I still would've liked if Juliet had a grandmother. Fp was a really good grandfather to Juliet but a few years later he died from natural causes. That was really hard on the whole family, especially Jughead. When Fp died Jughead started drinking. He would come home almost every night completely drunk. He shut me out of his life. But after a month Jughead came to his senses and realized that he needed to stop. He let me back into his life and I helped him quit.

Jughead and I never had anymore kids. We wanted to give all of our love and attention to Juliet. We did get married after we made sure that our relationship was stable. The celebration wasn't that big. Just close friends and family. Of course, my mother didn't attend. But I didn't need her. I had my own life. My own friends. My own family. And it was perfect.

* * *

A/N: Don't you just hate it when the fanfic your reading has a really sappy ending? Yeah me too... So sorry folks but this is the last chapter. Don't cry it's okay because... I'LL BE BACK! Yep you heard me! I will be back with a new story! I don't know when and I don't know what it's going to be about yet. I think I'm going to make a series of bughead oneshots. Let me know if you are excited about the new story and if you enjoyed this one!


End file.
